This invention relates to processes for preparing substituted and unsubstituted aminoacetate esters. The products of my process are useful as intermediates for useful products. The intermediates produced by my process are especially useful as intermediates for 5-amino-5-oxo-4-(3-substituted phenyl)-4-pyrroline type herbicides.
The preparation of the aminoacetate ester of 2-phenylsarocine is described in J. Organic Chem. Chem. Vol. 29, p. 2764 (1964).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,433 is directed to a process for preparing a very broad genus of compounds having the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 ' is a hydrocarbon group, such as alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkaryl, optionally substituted with groups that are free of reactive hydrogen or (R.sup.1 ').sub.2 together with the nitrogen group can form a heterocycle;
R' is as defined for R.sup.1 or a substituted amino; and R.sup.2 ' and R.sup.4 ' are independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, alkaryl, etc.
Tetrahedron, Vol. 25, 5721-32 (1969); CA:v 72:43329t discloses the preparation of 1,4-diphenyl-3-oxo-5-dimethylamino-pyrroline. Organic Chemistry Vol. 41, pp. 390-2, discloses the preparation of 1-ethyl-2-(2-carboxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-phenyl-pyrroline. Based on Chem. Abstracts Vol. 92:41753r, Russian patent document SU No. 687070 discloses the preparation of 1,4-diphenyl-3-oxo-5-aminopyrroline and the corresponding 2-methyl, ethyl and phenyl derivatives thereof and Chem. Abstracts Vol. 89:163331 describes a paper by Dopov. of the Akad. Nauk. Ukr. RSR, in Ser. B. Geol., Khim. Biol Nauki, Vol. (7), pp. 619-21 as disclosing the preparation of 1,4-diphenyl-2,2-dimethyl-3-oxo-4-aminopyrroline. Japanese patent document 69/5222 (1969) - Chem. Abstracts Vol. 70:115004S discloses the preparation of 1-methyl-3-oxo-4-phenyl-5-aminopyrroline. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses the preparation of certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides.